With the advent of technology, electronic-commerce or shopping on the web has become quite popular. Due to this, a lot of merchants have set up e-commerce platforms, such as eBay® and Amazon®, to sell products and services online. Each of these merchants uses payment aggregators for receiving payment from online shoppers. For example, a watch merchant may display watches on an e-commerce platform belonging to the watch merchant. The displayed watches may be bought by online shoppers. The payment of the watches sold online may be received by a payment aggregator, such as E-billing solutions (EBS®), BillDesk®, and PayPal®, which is integrated with the e-commerce platform. The payment aggregator may subsequently remit the payment received from the online shoppers to a bank account of the watch merchant. As known, a single payment aggregator may be used by several e-commerce platforms for routing payments to their respective bank accounts.